Forgotten protecters
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: hpsm Everyone thought those that used white magic and were whiches or wizerds were the only ones to be able to protect the school, but what if there were a set of senshi that had power different to this. When a new threat arives, its not who everyone thin
1. Strange new girl

Disclaimer standards apply I only own Kayla no one else. Sailor Moon and Harry potter belong to their own respective companies, so please don't sue thanks much.

A/n: Yes I know, another hp/sm crossover, but I couldn't resist. I'm trying to be original here, but it will be most likely moon Harry for a pairing. Sorry, but I can so see it…..and yes I do watch Totally spies, although they will not be in this fic, but just info on where I picked up some odd slang if I happen to slip it in some how. I'm a random person, so chapters are far and few in between, and none of my stories are complete with the exception of the two one shot song fics I've written in my time although, don't expect more from me, because I find them hard to do. Also I can't stress this enough, I will NOT write Guy on Guy so don't ask for it.

Chapter 1

Two brown eyes flickered to life, but seemed to be looking at nothing. Their owner groaned as memories had hit her full force. She fingered a thin chain that was once again around her neck, but why it was there and with something different attached she didn't know. Brushing a strand of hair out of her face she got up from the warmth of her bed. In order to face the task ahead of her with much distaste, but going to school was something she had started to dislike a long time ago, and her mood was not about to change.

Gathering her books and laptop, she got ready for her bus the strain of the load already starting to make her arms and legs hurt. Having a short ride to school, didn't give her limbs much relief from the load. Fighting the urge to break down into sobs, she fingered the chain around her neck absently again her fingers tracing the small heart shap attachment that seemed to have suddenly appeared causing the cross that had been there since the chain was given to her clang softly against the metle heart charm that now joined it. Sighing she peered out of the window even though she saw nothing but light and bits of color.

Like she had predicted the school ride was much to short, and her books and laptop had once again taken up residence on her lap. She moved quite quickly to her first class despite the weight and strain. In fact she was on time for a change, which in some ways she regretted, and others well, this was school, enough said. Her first class went as she had expected it to have the long day already draining her mind. It only took her five minutes to find herself catching up on the sleep she so needed and had lost when she awoke at 6 in the morning for school. Since the teacher wanted to show some movie, she had gotten away with the task.

Even though the school day had gone as she had expected it too, something felt off about it, but why she couldn't figure out. She had felt this feeling before she lost her mother, but as far as she knew her father was in good health, well as good as he could be with what he had. For him to suddenly die on her would shock not only her but the medical world as a whole seeing as what he had didn't say heart attack was possible. However, the girl knew more then she wanted to on subjects like this and knew that anything was possible even if she didn't want to admit it. With the direction her life was taking, death was something she would openly welcome. Again her fingers skimmed the thin golden chain as her mind went into a bit of a daze…the feeling of dread she had felt while sitting in class had grown stronger now and she hated to think of what it could mean.

The normally short bus ride seemed to take hours and she thought she wouldn't see home. Once they reached her home, she bent down and frantically started to work on the restraints that had her pinned to the floor fearing the worst had happened. Her breath caught low in her chest and her fingers begun to shiver. Finally she was free and on Simi- even ground as she raced her way between the two vans parked in the driveway not stopping to take notice that there were now two vans in her driveway instead of the one and the car that were normally parked there. With a new burst of strength, she forced her way to the front door only to find that it was locked tight. ::This is odd:: she thought fishing for the rusty key that she had kept on her person after she found out what it was for, jamming it into the lock seconds after finding it. With much difficulty, she had managed to get the door open, and raced into the house as fast as her legs would take her. The feeling of dread that was in the pit of her stomach had raisin up and now she was fighting the urge to spill the contents of her lunch on the dusty dirty tile flooring. The faint smell of cat litter box had filled her nose, and she knew not to much had changed. If only she could see her home. True the green tile was still there, although it was hidden by the dust and dirt that yet to be cleaned up. A feeling of cold flew through her body as she entered her room in order to put her things down, but as her shoes made contact with the floor an echo sounded through out the room one that she knew could only mean the room was void of any thing. "This is really starting to creep me out." She spoke aloud her voice echoing easily in the empty space.

Finding a place in one of the darker corners of the room, she deposited her school things figuring that they would be safe and well enough hidden. The sound of a soft meow caught her ears and she paused to find out what it was. Feeling a fibular soft creature at her feet, she petted the animal causing it to rub against her acting as if it were afraid the young girl would not find her way back to it. She picked the animal up and it relaxed in her arms as she explored the house. She stepped back as the cat hissed and struck out a paw claws outstretched to slash the creature it thought was going to kill its owner.

Reflexively she took a step back suddenly alert listening to the sounds around her. She put the cat down and moved in a way that she didn't know she could as three words sprang from her mouth. "Moon prism power! Fallowed seconds after with the words "Make up!" In a flash of light she found herself clad in a blue miniskirt that seemed to be attached to a strange white body suit. Gloves now reached to her elbows and boots now reached to just below her knee coming to a point then curving around to dip a little in the back holding them firmly in place. Her once brown eyes remained a rush of emotion flowing freely through them in the blink of an eye. Her waist length brown hair was now blonde and hung in two even pigtails down her back held on the top of her hair by two faultless buns. On the front of said buns were two gem like spheres that seemed to light up a light red if the light hit them right.

She found she had no time to figure out was different about her appearance, and would explore why she felt skin where she didn't normally, and why her hands were now covered with gloves. She spoke to the darkness again as she started to say some words that she had only heard about on a television show she used to watch until two years before hand when it suddenly disappeared from the airwaves. "Im the bishojo senshi sailor moon, and I say in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

A growl came from the darkness as if daring her to speak another word, but before the girl could react, her back and the wall made contact and she slid to the wall, her mind instantly filling with ways to get out of her predicament. She had never fought before that she could remember, and how she was going to now was one thing she wasn't sure of. Using her hands and knees she found her way to the kitchen where she flipped on the light. The sudden burst of light caused the creature to cry out in mild pain, and an idea struck her. The gem that rested on her forehead flashed as a renewed desperation filled her entire being. As she stood on shaky legs, she heard a voice calling out to her. The voice was in Japanese, and how she knew what it was saying was news to her, but the words echoed in her mind. "You can do this sailor moon, one well aimed attack and the youma will be destroyed." She heard the voice call a small smile playing across her lips.

Using the wall to hold her standing, she concentrated and in a burst of white light an ovject flew from the broach which now adorned the center of her chest. Grasping it tightly, she held it high above her head and called, "Moon twilight flash!" with those words spoken, the top of the staff turned a bright white before shooting enormous beams of light at her attacker. Once the light vanished she let herself drop to the floor her legs unable to take the strain of standing anymore. "they are gone, Daddy is gone….and with mommy?" she asked as tears stung at the back of her closed eyes.

"I'm afraid so Sailor Moon." The female spoke up once again getting closer as the cat from before came up to its owner its soft head rubbing against its owner's gloved hand trying to get her to pet him.

"Gomenasi…Demo…Watashi…" the female voice started to say as another cat nuzzled the other free hand that happened to be holding the small staff like creature in her hand. However, the object lie beside her now that she was petting both cats with her hands. "I'm afraid so." The cat finished eyes closed enjoying the treatment to its ears.

"I can't stay here then.." she said and while dressed in the same outfit, she gathered a few things she would need for her trip. Where she would go she didn't know at the time, but she knew that the empty home wouldn't be so safe once her sisters returned to it, which she highly doubted given the idea of everything that had happened. The locked door was a sure sign that no one would be returning for quite some time seeing as she was the only one that managed to save a key to the home.

After packing a few things, she headed on her way the cats in a cat cage along with some bottles of water and closed canned food. This set atop the rest of her things and the added weight of the animals only made the pain in her legs feel worse. By now the sun had begun to set and she headed for the closest place she could find to spend the night if for no other reason. Sneaking the live animals in wasn't all that bad, and she welcomed the bed and sleep as she fell into it the instent she unloaded and had landed on it. The sound of an owl echoed through the night as one flew overhead depositing a slip of paper which slid under the door unnoticed at the time by either cat or their human charge.


	2. Sailor Senshi and train rides

Disclaimer I don't own HP or Sm so don't even go there with me. As always standards apply so enough said.

A/n: sorry if the chapters seem confusing, they will all clear up in due time. Just keep reading and it will come clear.

Chapter 2.

Bright sunlight pored in through the crack of the window that the young girl had forgotten to close upon her arrival the night before. She managed to ignore it as her mind tried to think of what to do about school the next morning. She didn't know how she was going to go in the state she was in, and she didn't dare try and pull such a stunt either. Skipping was something that her rep kinda made her look like, but she was above it.

Groaning now awake, she could hear the faint sound of chewing and had to wonder where it was coming from. Listening closely she realized that her buff cat was chewing away on a piece of either cardboard or paper, what exactly she couldn't quite tell but never the less she had to get it away from him. Picking it up, she felt all around it and discovered despite the fact the cat had been trying with all of his might to open the strange letter, not a scratch or mark of any kind was on it. In fact it wasn't even wet from his slobber.

The cat started to purr when his charge had started to finger the odd package. "so precious this is what you were eating, silly cat." She told it before fingering it some more. Through the gloves she felt the fibular feeling of Braille and she started to read. ::Who on earth would be writing to me:: she thought after reading her name then she read the words Hogwarts school of whichcraft and wizerdy. ::No way that…. Just.. can't….be…:: she thought as the paper slid off her lap.

"Is something wrong?" the female cat asked as it joined the girl on the bed.

"Looks like I'm not going to school today. To much is happening all at once. First I'm spouting I'm sailor moon and fighting youma, then the next thing I get a formal invation to a place that exists in a book series, two of which I've read and the remaining four I still have to get on tape. And to top things off, I can't find you… I've got no clue who I'm talking too…" she said as she flopped down on the king sized bed.

"Well if it helps my name is luna. I'm a cat much like precious, but I was sent here to help you locate the princess of the moon and to protect this world from evil. The youma attack did not orgenate here, but in a far off location outside of England. That is why the letter arrived for you. Its an invation to join the school. Think about it, you've lost everything, you can't go back, and you can't live in a hotel room for the rest of your life." The femle explained as she looked at her charge. "I'll be joining you, and of chores precious will be joining you seeing as how much he needs you." She added.

The girl looked like she was in a lot of pain as she blinked taking in everything handed to her. Her mind kept screaming that this was just a dream but the pain in her limbs and head conterdicted that fact. Her world had just been turned upside down and she reached out petting her buff kitten with her white gloved hand. If the pain hadn't been so mind knumbing, then maybe she would have realized she was still sailor moon. "But I just can't vanish from school." She said to the cats.

The cat known as Luna spoke up once again. The school year is more then half over so you will be joining them on August 31. This means temp living arrangements will be made while you wait for this school year to end." She replied.

The months flew by and now the girl was biting her lip in hopes that all of her life before that day was a dream. Her limbs throbbed once again as she made her way to the bathroom to change and get cleaned up. She wasn't living in one of the best places, but it worked well enough for her goals. Remembering to pack her tooth brush and other items she made her way to what would take her to kings cross station outside of London England. Precious was purring as he watched her not sure how else to confert the girl. She was getting worse not better and he knew it, but unlike Luna he could not speak. He tried all he could though by remaining at her side giving her something to hold onto. She smiled until it was time for her to pack him in the cat taxi. The cat walked in without incident, but Luna had to be difficult about it. She kept on ranting about how she didn't want to be stuck with the animal. But when the girl told her she could stay home, she shut up insisting that she had to be there to assist in locating the other senshi.

Screams echoed outside as the girl approached the bus stop. :: I'll never make on it time at this rate, I've got so long to go and so little time. When the screaming had stopped she assumed she would be able to transform without incident, but she didn't know that one of her future team mates was watching her. "Moon Prism power…..make up!" and as she said these words she could feel the fibular changes swirling through her body. Once it had stopped her transformation was complete and she charged at the youma. However, the youma was faster and sent her flying. Like before she got up trying to block and doge its attacks, but this one proved to be stronger and the young teen hero found herself a lot weaker blood soaking and staining the white fuku mixing well with the red bow on the front of it. She tried once again in order to fight against the youma but her legs failed her and the sent of the youma filled her nose and mouth. Precious came over after Luna had freed them from the cage like device just to see how his owner was doing.

"Aqua spray!" shouted a female with boy cut blue hair and an outfit like moons only mostly light blue where Moon's was darker blue or red. The attack distracted the youma giving moon time to counter attack.

"Moon twilight flash!" she called bright moonbeams of light vaporizing the creature in an completely. She dropped her wand like device panting for breath as the other senshi approached her.

"Tsukino-san…dochirahe…?" She asked as a blue light covered the girl in blue fading to reveal a girl much like her. With shorter hair, but dark brown like hers naturally was. Even though the moon senshi couldn't see the girl the use of her name caught her off guard. She didn't know if she should run and hide or if she should trust this woman. The young woman's voice wasn't fibular to her. "Watashi wa Mizuno Ami." She added offering to help the battered senshi to her feet after seeing the girl failing at the task several times.

"I'll be alright Mizuno- san, gomen nasi demo I'm running late." She said precious racing to enter the animal taxi knowing what was coming. The cat Luna now happily sitting on the girl Ami's shoulder.

"The reason I know your name Tsukino- san is because Luna san told it to me. Also don't worry, I'm going to the same place you are and we have time to spare." She continued.

::why did this trip have to take so long or be so far out of the way….at least everyone can speak English even if some words are different:: she thought with a yawn failing to change out of her senshi self. She was beyond excusted yet she hadn't even reached the airport. Ami didn't bother the other girl to much and remained quiet throughout most of the trip concern eched on her features. With all the damage the youma had done to her team mate she couldn't see where she was getting the strength to move the way she had, but then again she had only known the girl for a few minutes From what she could tell fighting wasn't something that she liked to do and it seemed as if like herself Tsukino –san was fairly new to fighting, physically anyway…or so it seemed by the way she fought against the youma. "You can just call me Kayla, I hate it when people use my last name." the girl who had just called herself Kayla said suddenly breaking Ami out of her thoughts.

"And you can call me Ami." Ami replied casting a glance over at Kayla wanting to ask her if she was alright, but she knew that the girl was getting annoyed with the question. After all once they reached Hogwarts someone would take notice for sure and make her get medical help.

Once the plane had landed a large man guided them from the airport and to what he called Digion Ally. He had mentioned the messed up moon's condition only once but pressed into it little more after she glared ice cold daggers at the man for bringing it up. She hoped more then anything that she would have a chance to get some well needed sleep after this, but knowing her and how she led her life more often then not luck was not on her side. "Now you have to be at platform 9 ¾ by 11: 00 or you will miss your ride." The man stated excusing himself saying something about needing to meet the headmaster before students arrived to finish up something or other. Shaking her head Kayla finally figured on getting the sleep she so despertally needed on the train ride to this school provided that the ride would be long enough.

"Come on Kayla, we only have an hour to make it." Ami said getting the attion of the girl beside of her her lap loaded down with more things she had counted on. She had managed everything but school books since none of the books required were in Braille or print. Ami said no mater what dorm she was in, she would be more then happy to be a reader for Kayla after learning the girl was blind. At first glance she would not have guessed that the moon senshi had any type of visial problem, but her fighting skills seemed to reflect that when she stopped to think about it.

"right… we had bust hurry then." Kayla said absently her mind brought back to the land of the living upon hearing Ami's comment her cat precious making a small noise to alert his mistress of the fact he was alive and well and perfectly happy in his plastic taxi.

Ami escorted Kayla to the station along with the lap load of supplies they would both need for this school. It was sure new and different and she looked down in disgust at the dark black robes students were required to ware. It was then she noticed finding the platform in question was going to be harder then it looked. She left Kayla waiting in a safe place while she searched and searched finding no such platform. Just when she was about to run out of time she over heard bits of a conversation. "I sure hope this school year goes smoothly." A young male voice spoke up.

"Yeah, I just wish that I could get through a year without someone or something trying to kill me." Another said. Also male, and with those words it caused Ami to listen a bit more. She hopped that the conversation had something to do with where she needed to go, and by the time on the clock there wasn't much time left.

"I can't believe that this will be my second year at Hogwarts." A female girl said, and that was all AMI needed to approach them with.

"Excuse me." She said remembering to speak in English. "My name is Ami, and my friend and I are starting Hogwarts, but we can't seem to find the platform." She said.

"Get your friend….and fallow our lead." The first boy who had spoken up said. "by the way my name is ron." He introduced.

"Ok I'll be right back." Ami replied not giving them time to blink. She had returned to Kayla and loaded their things into a cart of some kind and raced back…just in time to see the boy called Ron make a running start at the wall that separated platforms nine and ten. She thought for sure they were going to crash, but then he seemed to be absorbed by the wall itself. The girl that had spoken went next and the same thing happened to her.

"Come on Hurry now…or you will miss your train." A woman said in a soft sweet maner, and Ami had to assume that she had to be the mother of the boy and girl. Ami took a breath and ran at the wall with the cart wondering if Kayla would have enough force needed to not crash. She felt bad that she couldn't help her new friend through and hopped someone would. The young boy that had spoken about wanting to get through a year without being nearly killed looked at Kayla with concern. Her pet taxi seemed to be the only thing that was on her lap, and Precious looked at the boy with interest.

"Mrs Weesly could you get my cart for me while I help this young lady through?" he asked turning to the woman.

"Sure Harry dear, just remember you have one minute before the train leaves." With those words said the woman took herself and the cart through the gate while Harry took the back of the wheelchair. Kayla gripped the cage tightly her eyes closed afraid of the amount of speed she had just gained. When she felt herself slowing and the person behind her slowing as well she relaxed a little the train whisle causing precious to scramble around in his cage to get a good look at his mistress.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked once they reached the platform and students begun to board.

"yeah I think so but precious here has never seen a train before in his life." She said referring to the creature looking about with wild golden eyes.

"Good luck Harry dear and young miss." The woman said as she smiled at the still transformed moon senshi and young boy. Harry smiled back and loaded Kayla wheelchair and all onto a lift that was set up for her. He then boarded himself going to find a place to sit. Once the train was moving at a good enough speed he would be able to wonder about the train but until then he just stayed with his friends. Needless to say the brother and sister hit him with a ton of questions about the strangely dressed girl and her friend. Harry however seemed to be off in his own little world unable to think about anything else but the condition of the girl. It wasn't so much her appearance or choice of clothing that bothered him, but rather the fact her clothing was blood stained and she was in a wheelchair. Many other students shrugged off never really seeing one of those before, but then again many of them didn't live in the muggle world and with muggle families. Harry was one of the few students that did thus his concerned looks.

Upon boarding the train Ami had come to her and they had managed to get a train compartment to themselves. After Kayla was in she took one of the long seats for herself, using it as a make shift bed while Ami put her wheelchair closest to herself precious on the seat beside Ami looking over at Kayla. He wanted to be out and near Kayla, but Luna reminded him that it was best that she get her rest while she had the chance. She had read a lot about the school in the months fallowing the appearance of the letter so she would know what to expect. Since the 'muggle' world didn't have much to offer about the school Luna had to get her info from some books that were labeled "Harry Potter." In said books she got a basic floor plan of the school and a rough idea of the classes they tought. Why Sailor Moon and her senshi would be attending she did not know, nor did she care too at this point. In fact she wasn't even sure if the other three senshi would be there having only found Mercury and Moon. Venous was said to have been already in London, but Luna couldn't find the girl or her cat for that matter, but since the train was long and she was tired she chose to simply sleep on the matter. "You might want to detransform." Ami had mentioned to Kayla, but at the moment the girl couldn't hear her for she was already fast asleep. Ami smiled and put Kayla's cloke portion of her school uniform over to use as a blanket while the girl slept on.

Kayla slept through out the train ride and did not wake up until the sudden stopping of the train knocked her onto the floor. Sitting rubbing sleep from her eyes she waited until the train for the most part was cleared out. ::first one off last one off some things never change:: she thought wondering if the professors knew that they had a disabled person as a student. Taking the advice given to her, She detransformed and waited for Ami to make a move. Her normal clothing hid most of her wounds which she was grateful for. Most if not all of them had stopped bleeding by now so fresh blood wouldn't show through the clothing. Kayla kept her cloak closed so it looked like she had the rest of the school's fuku on under it even though she was really dressed in a night shirt type top and a pair of sweat pants that were light enough.

Harry looked about for the oddly dressed girl but did not find her. Even though the school had its fair share of blondes he figured the odd hairstyle would give her away, but he didn't spot anything like that. "ok where is she!" he called when his searching brought him no where. Everyone around him just gave him blank looks thinking he was sick, but they didn't know the girl Harry was looking for was now being loaded onto a carriage with the other first year students.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure she is around here somewhere." Ron assured as he led his friend to get in line to get with the other students.

"I just hope your right Ron, really I do." Harry said as he watched the school come into sight.


	3. Sorting and classes

Disclaimer I don't own HP or SM. Kayla is my own creation, and if I chose to add any other characters that you don't recognize, then credit will be where its due.

A/N: I can't promise this chapter will be action packed or anything, but this is a chapter that I need to get the story going and to set the stage for romance later on. Harry is in his third year if I didn't mention that, because Ginny is in her second. The Sailor Senshi will be starting in year one, and if their age doesn't seem to reflect that of most first years that's because they had to finish public schooling before they could join as well as clean up the threats closer to home. And yes they are kind of like using their powers as senshi for the first time, that will explain itself.

Chapter 3

The great hall was alive with the buzz of chatter as students took their seat at their respective tables awaiting to find out what first years would join them. The teachers started to file in and the room fell quiet when the headmaster tapped a spoon on his glass. The normal announcements were made before the sorting could start, and within minutes the sorting had started. A woman approached the side of the staff table and opened up a long piece of paper. "When I call your name sit on the stool, and I will place the sorting hat on your head. IT will then tell you what house you will be sorted into. First up Ami Mizuno." She called.

Ami smiled taking her glasses off as she took her seat on the stool flashing a quick smile to her friend Kayla even though she couldn't see it. The old hat slid on her head and started to read her mind. This freaked her out to say the least, but she had to remember what was going on and where she was. Once she calmed and cleared her mind, the hat started to speak. "Gryffindor!" it called and with this Ami moved to the table labeled as such.

Next up Rei Hino!" she called as another girl about the same age range as Kayla and Ami were approached the stool… her noticeable red hair down like she liked to keep it her eyes fixed on the sea of faces in front of her.

"Hmmm..." the hat said to her like Ami you are going to be hard to place. The powers you have are dark yet you do not use them for evil. Rather it is safe to say that you haven't. I know…" it then looked as if it was clearing its throught before speaking to the crowd. "Slytherin!" and with that spoken the people at said table started clapping and shouting a little over excited to have a new team member figuratively speaking.

"Kayla Tsukino!" the woman yelled and Kayla stood weekly on her feet. At first she didn't move trying to remain standing , but her legs wanted nothing of it. She had taken a few test steps and nearly landed on her face. "Sit down… I'll bring the hat to you." Kayla didn't try to argue feeling too week to move thanking god her wheelchair wasn't far off. Sitting down she felt the hat upon her head.

"you are week in a lot of respects but at the same time very strong. I could place you with Hino –san however I don't think that would suit you at all." It spoke to her first in her mind then aloud it announced. "Gryffindor!" with this said Kayla moved over to the side not making a move to any table just quite yet. About ten minutes later the sorting was complete, and the same woman who was calling out names escorted her to her table using a little magic spell to get her wheelchair down the two steps and to the Gryffindor table. "Now that the sorting is complete, I would like to say a few more things." The head master started. "As you know the forbidden forest is off limits, it is very dangerous and you may not come back alive if you go there. Also we have five very special students. Their powers are different and like the rest of you need to grow. However, they will be more then just students. Even though they will be taking the same classes as you more pressure will be on training in such classes as Defense Against the Dark Arts." The headmaster said before reciting their names.

As he called her name Kayla tried to hide under her seat with no luck. Harry saw this and a million thoughts ran through his head as he watched the girl in question. ::So that sure explains a lot:: he thought as he tried to focus on his food. ::I'll try and talk to her later after the feast.:: he thought to himself picking at his food. "Are you alright Harry?" Ron asked concern clearly written on his friend's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine its nothing." Harry said quickly as he put his hand on his forehead where a scare had been since he was very little. He rubbed the area around it acting as if it hurt him "I'm just a little tired, things didn't go so well at the Durselys this past summer and this morning before I caught the express Duggly just had to cause a little more trouble for me as usual." He explained only lying partly for his life with his Aunt and Uncle were not all that grand. It was pretty safe to say they were down right abusive to the boy on a daily basis. Yet abuse cases were all very difficult to pin point track down and put a lock on due to lack of edvinance. The one thing he liked was from August until June the fallowing year he could be away from them, and as soon as he was of age he could move out. However for now he had to deal with just only having to live with them for two months out of the year three depending on if they got early June due to the school having to close early.

Harry kept looking over at Kayla more concerned about her then himself. It had taken her a while and now like him she was picking at her food asking people what exactly was on her plate. Many of his fellow house mates were laughing at her and the ones that weren't laughing were making rude comments about her. Ami was telling her what she was eating and once she had an idea she started to eat a bit more normally. "Oh boy that girl is so dumb, I'm shocked that she landed in this place at all." A girl with messey light brown curly hair said sounding rather snobbish about it.

"Honestly Hermimi, if you had to live life like she does you might change your tune. After all I think it took a lot of guts for her to accept the letter knowing that she was the only one like her kind here." Harry snapped in her defense.

"Why are you defending her?!" the girl k now known as Hermimi screeched.

"Hey stop it you two this isn't going to get you anywhere." Ron cut in. "And I'm surprised that you wouldn't know about this kind of thing being the book worm you are." Ron added with a laugh directed at Hermione to lighten up the mood, but when she glared at him he directed his gaze back to his super and began eating it like there was no tomorrow.

Dinner in the great hall ended all too soon and the houses were being sent back to their common room and dorms. Harry couldn't help but watch as Ami and Kayla chatted away and how well they were working side by side. He didn't know why, but he found that he wanted to get to know her some and there would be some time before he was ready to go to bed that he would have a chance to talk to her or so he thought. He didn't count on their transfiguration teacher to be taking up so much of her time. But then again he had to remember that same woman was their head of house and she probly had to explain and make a few minor adjustments so Kayla could get to the dorms. He had learned through listening that if Her legs weren't hurting so much she would have been able to walk small distances, but long flights of stairs and stairs in general would become a problem for sure. It also made him wonder why places like this had so many of them. Ron and Ginny had long since gone to their rooms and Hermione was already hard at work getting ready for the term ahead studying about something. She said she would have read up on people like Kayla if their were such books, but to date she hadn't found any, but then again until now she didn't have a reason too either.

Harry saw his chance and smiled lightly as he approached Kayla when it appeared she was all alone. "Hello, I'm Harry." Harry introduced putting a hand out to shake.

She didn't bother to make a move and Harry drew his hand back. "Hi…" she said in a low whisper sleep ready to take her once again. "Sorry Harry I'll have to talk to you later, right now I feel so week and tired from everything that has happened." She replied her voice showing all signs that it was true. Getting up she used her one good hand and foot to make her way to the girls doorm. Ami helped her into bed upon seeing the state she was in and Harry couldn't help but watch from his spot in the common room. He then thought it best to go to bed himself.

"Strike out Harry?" Ron asked when he saw the boy enter the room.

"Yeah why is it so hard to get a chance to talk to her?" He asked aloud.

"I don't know, but give it time she probably thinks that we will pitty her." Ron offered.

"But if that's the case, then why is it that that girl AMI can get so close to her and help her out." Harry said crashing out on his bed not bothering to change into some night clothing.

"I don't know, but I suggest give it time, besides my sister has taken quite a liking to you, maybe you should spend time with her. She still feels bad about what happened last year and thinks you hate her for it even though she didn't know she was the one doing anything at the time." Ron offered trying to get his friend to get off the subject of the strange new girl. True he may had felt the same kinds of feelings but something told him that pressuring her wasn't the best thing in the world to do. With those last thoughts he turned over and fell asleep.

The next morning Kayla slept on unaware that the world was up and alive. She was not a morning person and often over slept. She had already missed breakfast and half if not all of her first class by the time she awoke. In fact it took her a good ten minutes before she had woken up to realize she was late thus why she was trying with little to no luck to run around and make her way to her classes. By the time she crashed into the transfiguration classroom the second set of classes that day were taking their places. "You young lady have missed your first class and that will not be tolerated. 50 points from Gryffindor!" the lady from last night shouted before adding that the girl had better hurry to her next class or the teacher would do more then just take points away.

"What is my next class?" Kayla asked as she held up the slip of parchment with the list of classes on it.

"Potions, and let me see that." The transfiguration teacher said and Kayla complied. With a few choice words and a flick of the wand she transformed the paper from print to Braille then handed it along with a note to the girl.

"As she approached said classroom she could hear the student's in the class room whispering while they worked on the assignment given. "Oh boy is Professor Snape going to let her have it now." One said.

"No one misses one of his classes and gets off easy." Another chimed in, and as those words were spoken Kayla came in panting the note from her first professor slipping from her lap.


	4. senshi mars and venous appear as does he...

Disclaimer I don't own sailor Moon or Harry potter I do however own Kayla, so don't sue thanks much.

A/N: Yes like I said in chapter 1 Kayla and Harry WILL BE paired. As for the comment of the crush, Harry doesn't know yet if what he is feeling is a crush or if its just because he pity's the girl for having to live life the way she does and wonders how she can stand to do so while even his own friends mock and tease her.

Chapter 4

Professor Snape found himself taken aback by the reaction he got the moment he approached the girl. She was late and for that he was going to nail her and deduct points, but to her it seemed as if she was waiting for him to beat her or something. He had read that some muggle schools had done that back in the day, but to think they still did he was told was now un heard of, unless her last living arrangement suggested other wise. "Get to your seat….50 points from Gryffindor!" he hissed and the young girl did so her wheels pushing the note she had dropped into his face.

As she approached a seat, she knocked over a glass test tube filled with a strange colored liquid. The tube broke instantly the contents spilling all over the floor. Students started to panic as the strange substance tried to eat through the stone floors like acid. When the glass broke Kayla froze afraid for her life yet again, the professor sending chills down her spine the moment she had entered his classroom. She couldn't explain why, but Kayla felt it would be best to keep him on her must avoid list and use extreme caution in his classroom. Tears stung in the back of her eyes as all the screaming from both staff and student alike escalated drowning out all other sound. "No…stop it please…" she begun to chant in a mix of English and Japanese. How she knew the later of the two she did not know, but ever since she discovered she was the senshi of the moon and met Luna a lot of things were happening and Kayla could do things she never thought of before in her life.

It took about an hour but the professor was able to get the students under control, and by that time the class was over. Kayla was glad that she didn't have to deal with that teacher at least for a while. She hadn't bothered to look, but instead went outside with Ami for all things a flying lesson. At first Kayla thought it would be like with race car drivers where students or people of age would be allowed to play drive the car or if you were blind ride in it. She had no idea that she was going to get on a broom of all things and have no support other then the broom and the open air around her. Standing she walked slowly over to her broom with ami guiding her and hopped that she wouldn't last long. Sure enough she didn't have to wait as the teacher whistled loudly causing everyone with the exception of Kayla to look at her. "Now everyone welcome to your first flying lesson. Today we will start off small. Now everyone place your right hand over your brooms and say up." The teacher instructed then as the whisle sounded again students begun the task.

Kayla extended her hand out and said up like she had instructed. For a few seconds the wooden handle of the broom graced her palm and she tried grasping it, but her right hand begun shaking causing her to let go of the hold on her broom. Once again she tried and once again she failed. After about the third time of failing to grasp the broom she stopped trying and made her way to her wheelchair and started to nurse her sore hand.

"Look that little bitch is to good for us, she can't even handle a simple broom, how she came to be one of the school's forgotten protectors is sure some kind of mistake. One Slytherin student commented as he laughed.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up…. God dam it that girl has had enough!" Harry snapped in Kayla's defense, but the girl didn't seem to being paying that much attention to the argument. Her mind seemed to be else where, her head pounding from the headache that she was getting.

"How can you defend such a weakling! Look at what she is doing….? Crying over there like a little kid." The boy said as he continued.

"Maybe because I know what its like to live life treated different just because someone doesn't like me. Maybe because she deserves friends just like everyone else. To be honest, I'm shocked that you weren't trying to steel her away and be friend her like you tired me in my first year, or is a disabled person too good for you Draco." Harry hissed the boy now known as Dracko's comments seemingly rolling off the 'boy who lived's back.

"later for you…" Draco hissed and then stomped off.

"Now who is acting like the little child?" Harry asked with a laugh as he walked over to check on Kayla. Another student in their house had been taken to the hospital wing and Harry wanted to make sure Kayla would be alright and not have to go.

"So when do we eat lunch around here?" Kayla asked as soon as she heard Harry walk up and stop not knowing exactly who it was right off.

"Its after the next lesson." Harry stated as he looked her over. "Are you sure your alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, its just I can't use my right hand very well, you kinda just saw the result." Kayla said laughing a little as if it was no big deal.

"You sure you don't want to go see the nurse?" Harry asked pressing the issue of her hand.

""NO defiantly not…" Kayla half shouted startled about the prospect of seeing the school nurse. It had been her experience that nurse offices were bad and school made hospitals were even worse.

"its alright You don't have to go I was only wondering if you wanted to get that hand looked at?" he asked a little more soothingly trying to calm her down.

"I said I was alright." Kayla repeated.

As Harry and Kayla spoke, in the forbidden forest a dark shadow seemed to form out of the leaves scattered about its surface. It made little sound save from the crunching as it walked upon the grass and broken leaves on the ground. Students and staff alike started screaming as the creature approached many of them falling like flies as their very life force was drained A girl with noticeable red mid back length hair suddenly shot her head up her eyes darting around as if she were expecting something to come right out and attack. Kayla too felt the strange feeling that something dangerous was near, and while still in the middle of her conversation with Harry she whispered, "youma…"

As Ami caught onto what the other two girls were suddenly so interested in, a blonde girl wareing a sailor senshi style suit came running from the school her orange high heals making little noise as she started to charge at the youma. Ami had already slipped away and was now the sailor suited senshi of Mercury. Kayla could hear her friend transform and knew what she had to do, but she also had to try and think of a way to get away from Harry. She didn't think this so early in the game he should know that she was one of the students that could transform, but then again magic happenings were common place and she was doing this to protect people like him right? Not knowing what else to do and not having much time to think on the matter she tossed her hands up in the air. "Moon prism power .. Make up!" she shouted and in a matter of seconds she was now the senshi of the moon Sailor Moon, and she left with the now transformed Sailor Mars to assist Ami and the orange senshi in battle against the youma threat.

This was the third attack that Moon had faced, and from the looks of things she was already starting to hate the evil monsters already and wondered who or what was creating and sending them, and why they were seemingly sucking the life force out of man kind. "Rolling Heart vibration!" the orange clad senshi called sending an orange beam at the creature.

"Youma Tasion!" Shouted the fire senshi as her hands turned to flames and a huge ball of fire shot from them at the creature.

"Moon Twilight flash!" Sailor Moon called as she sent an attack at the youma dusting it falling to her knees seconds later.

"Sailor Moon!" all three girls cried rushing to the young senshi's aid seconds later.

"Sailor Moon Daijobou?" Sailor Mercury asked as she went into Doctor mode and checked her over.

"Hai, its just way to hot out here for me.." she replied as she regained her breath and detransformed. Ami being the next to do so helped her back over o her wheelchair. Harry had watched most of the battle and didn't know what to make of anything. This girl sure was a lot stronger then people gave her credit for, and once she had learned a little more magic, she would make it quite far in the world. He watched her go making it a point to talk to her at lunch since she wouldn't have another class wih him for the rest of the day. The only reason he was even in flying was because he had shown some great promise and advanced skills during his first year when the offer for a sort of teacher's aid came up Harry jumped at it.

The rest of the school day had passed rather uneventfully and since of the youma attack, classes for the rest of the afternoon were cancled. The teachers hat were not already in the hospital were having a meeting to figure out what to do about keeping students here. "Just almost like a repeat of last year one commented.

"Yeah, but we have the sailor senshi this time, so I doubt that the school will be closed down." Another added in.

"We will just have to keep an eye on the attacks and not make any moves to harshly, some students don't have a place to return, and we don't need to make any sudden movments." The headmaster said ending the conversation. For most of he teachers what he had to say would have been he end of it, but there were others that still liked to try and question the old man, but were waiting for the right time.


End file.
